Worrying
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Armin tidak mau Christa terperangkap dalam hal buruk, hanya sesederhana itu, sebenarnya. / canon: headcanon from chapter 45 /


**.**

* * *

**Worrying**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to __Hajime Isayama.__ I take no profit of this and all of the characters inside. All of the purpose of making this is just for having fun and entertaining._

Armin Arlert/Christa Renz, K+, Friendship/Romance

© kazuka, february 22nd 2014

**.**

**.**

"_Armin tidak mau Christa terperangkap dalam hal buruk, hanya sesederhana itu, sebenarnya."_

**.**

"Lebih baik kau berada di sini saja, Christa."

"Tidak. Jangan membuatku mengulanginya, aku tidak akan tinggal diam kalau Ymir diculik," sepasang mata biru itu berkilat garang, enggan membagi perhatian pada sepasang manik yang serupa di depannya, yang barusan berbicara padanya. Di penglihatannya, yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah sahabat berkulit cokelatnya yang sedang memajang raut cuek, bukan lelaki pirang manis dan matanya seelok safir itu.

Armin melepaskan embusan nafas yang berat. Dibiarkannya Connie berbicara setelah itu, membela Christa.

Ini semua hanya akan membahayakan Christa.

**.**

Tapi ... semua orang memang dalam bahaya, 'kan? Memangnya siapa yang mau mengasuransikan keselamatan mereka? Tak ada satupun orang di _Recon Corps_ yang bisa aman dari hal buruk maupun ketakutan. Mereka hidup di garis ekstrim, batas antara 'hidup dalam kesengsaraan' atau 'mati dalam penderitaan'. Ya, inilah dunia.

Dunia yang sedang diserang oleh para pembawa petaka.

**.**

**.**

Armin tidak mau Christa terperangkap dalam hal buruk, tentu saja.

Tapi mau bagaimana? Ini adalah tekad gadis itu dan dia pikir dia juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama; dia tidak akan mau duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun ketika Eren diculik.

Mungkin ... yang bisa dia lakukan cuma berharap. Berdoa.

**.**

**.**

Armin memacu kudanya lebih cepat. Christa terlihat tidak sabar di depan sana, dia pikir dia harus menyeimbangkan diri dengan gadis itu. Dia perlu membagi rasa khawatir ini dengan orangnya langsung. Rasa itu hanya akan menghambat geraknya kelak jika dia terus menahannya.

Mereka adalah tentara pembela kemanusiaan yang harus mengandalkan kekuatan, bukan perasaan. Jika perasaan itu sudah terlalu tinggi menguasi dinding hati, itu hanya melemahkan tekad dan membuat mereka ragu. Armin tentu paham hal itu, jadi dia hanya ingin Christa tahu—bahwa dia khawatir—agar perasaan itu tak mengacaukan hati dan pikirannya. Agar dia bisa bertarung dengan tenang nanti.

"Christa."

Ini bukan Christa yang biasanya.

Polesan ekspresi yang melekat pada wajahnya tidak lagi menunjukkan aura kelembutan dan kepedulian untuk orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Wajahnya penuh tekad sekarang. Menajamkan kedutan alisnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Tangannya yang terkepal pada tali kendali kuda terlihat memutih. Kuat sekali dia melipat ruas-ruas jarinya.

"Christa."

Perlu dua kali sebutan dari Armin agar Christa mau menoleh.

"Ya?"

Sesaat, Armin menggigit bibirnya. Ketidakyakinan merajai hatinya lagi.

"Ada apa, Armin?"

Perlu dua kali pertanyaan dari Christa agar Armin yakin.

"Aku khawatir ... padamu."

Pegangan Christa pada tali cokelat itu melonggar. Kudanya melambat. Mikasa, Jean dan Connie mendahului mereka berdua.

Christa tersenyum, dan Armin merasa bahwa beban yang tadi menyesaki dadanya, menekan jantungnya dan bertalu-talu memukuli tulang rusuknya, sudah berkurang separuh.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan baik-baik saja, Armin."

Armin memandang ke depan. Punggung Mikasa berada tepat di depannya ditatapnya dengan sinar pandang yang kosong, dia masih belum sepenuhnya mampu membunuh seluruh rasa khawatir. Meskipun Christa berkata begitu, memangnya ada yang bisa menjamin?

"Kejadian ini ada hubungannya dengan Ymir," Armin mulai bicara lagi. Christa melirik dari sudut mata. "Sahabat dekatmu."

"... Ya," ekspresi Christa mulai murung lagi ketika nama Ymir disebutkan.

"Aku takut kau akan jadi sasaran ... maksudku ... ada kemungkinan jika nanti mereka menggunakanmu sebagai senjata untuk membuat Ymir menurut dengan mereka. Mereka bisa saja mencelakaimu kalau Ymir ingin lari. Kau ... mengerti, 'kan?"

Cukup lama Armin membiarkan Christa terdiam dan berpikir.

"Ya, kemungkinan itu memang ada," Christa mengangguk. Kali ini dia memacu kudanya lagi. Armin, mau tak mau, mengikuti. "Tapi aku akan mengambil Ymir duluan sebelum mereka menggunakanku."

"Kau yakin sekali," Armin tersenyum getir. Dia menundukkan tubuhnya sembari menarik-narik tali kendali kudanya, menyuruh binatang ini agar lebih lekas mencapai tujuan. "Jaga dirimu, Christa."

"Aku akan berusaha, Armin. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku suka orang seperti dirimu."

Segunung rasa khawatir di hati Armin digantikan sementara oleh perasaan hangat yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Armin menyayangi Christa.

Dan dia hanya bisa mengungkapkannya lewat mengatakan bahwa dia khawatir pada gadis itu.

**.**

Sekaligus merapalkan doa-doa yang cuma bisa dia bisikkan pada angin yang berlalu di dekat wajahnya, ketika dia melintasi area kosong tak berpenghuni itu, ketika dia memandang pada lambaian rambut Christa yang telah selangkah mendahuluinya.

**.**

Dia mencintai Christa, rasa itu hanya tersampaikan lewat pengutaraan sederhana tentang kekhawatiran.

**.**

**.**

—

—_sometimes love lends you to a deep __worrying__. change __it__ into a hope and fly __it__ to the sky, let God hears your fear._

—

* * *

A/N: ini draft lama, tahun lalu, yang kutemukan menjamur di folder (...) ini semacem headcanon dari chapter 45, di bagian akhir, Armin bilang ke Christa, "I'd like you to stay here, after all" dan aku ngerasa itu hints yang pas buat diolah jadi fic =)) =)) sebenernya AruKuri itu celah-celahnya bisa dicari di manga lho ( / w / ) kayak yang sekarang, kan mereka jadi satu tim di bawah komando levi lalalala~

makasih udah baca o/


End file.
